


I Should Be So Lucky

by creamcakesequalslove



Category: Ant & Dec RPF
Genre: Holding Hands, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 12:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13857555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamcakesequalslove/pseuds/creamcakesequalslove
Summary: Ant McPartlin and Declan Donnelly were shooting a small scene for the first episode of the seventeenth series ofSaturday Night Takeaway.





	I Should Be So Lucky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evytju](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evytju/gifts).



> English is not my native tongue, which is the reason why I can make mistakes. Please, let me know when you notice an error.
> 
> The title of the story comes from the song [_"I Should Be So Lucky"_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bMCXx5k01Tg) by Kylie Minogue.
> 
> Ant and Dec are married in this story. I own nothing but these words and I wrote this fic from a third-person point of view. I would like to dedicate this fic to my best friend [Evytju](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Evytju). She does not feel very well at the moment, but I hope this drabble will make her smile a little bit.

It was the day of the shooting of some of the little scenes which were meant to be used for the ﬁrst _End of the Show Show_ of the seventeenth series of _Ant & Dec's Saturday Night Takeaway_.  
Kylie Minogue would sing a medley of some of her own songs and Ant and Dec would help her out. During the song _I Should Be So Lucky_ , Kylie would think of Ant and Dec holding hands.  
The ﬁrst shot would be of Ant's right hand holding Dec's left. Then the camera would move towards the faces of the two Geordies and the presenters would smile into the camera for the next shot.

Ant and Dec were dressed in white shirts with grey suit trousers and grey vests while they hold hands. They rolled up their shirt sleeves, so their hands could have a better close-up shot.  
"Ant, could you turn the back of your hand a little bit more towards the camera?" director Evy asked. The 21-year-old was part of the _SNT_ team since the sixteenth series and she directed a lot of short _Takeaway_ scenes like the _Win the Ads_ scenes.  
The dark brown-haired man did as he was asked, so he slightly turned his hand for the shot.  
"Yes! Exactly like that," Evy said. "Please stand still. And action!"

Declan held onto Anthony's hand before the Geordies lifted their linked hands. The camera moved towards the faces of the two men and they smiled for the scene.  
"Cut! That's perfect!" Evy spoke as the scene ﬁnished. "Thanks, boys."  
"I love you so much, Decky," Ant said before he pressed a kiss on his husband's lips.  
The older Geordie smiled. "I love you too, Anty."


End file.
